A cam follower of the pre-cited type known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,361,733 is considered to be of the generic type. This cam follower likewise comprises an outer and an inner section. However, the outer section is configured to be contacted by high lift cams and the inner section, by a low lift cam. Due to this configuration, the cam follower has a relatively large mass which has a negative effect on the oscillating masses in the valve train even in the uncoupled state. At the same time, the cam follower has a large overall width. Moreover, a set of three cams is required for each cam follower. This, in turn, unnecessarily increases the costs of valve actuation on the whole.